


Be A Good Angel (Earn It)

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dark, Evil Dean Winchester, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: OMG Can you do a part two of that one where Dean was praying dirty things to Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Angel (Earn It)

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two to [Unholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606687) (62)

When Dean walked into the room, and saw Cas, naked and bound, he grinned.

"How’s my angel?" Dean asked. "Did you enjoy the prayers I sent to you?"

Cas eyed Dean, gag in his mouth making him unable to talk. He tugged at the bonds around his arms and legs, and grunted.

"Not getting out Cas." Dean said, joining the angel on the bed. Dean knelt by Cas’ ass, trailing a finger up to the tip of Cas’ cock. "If you’re a good angel today, maybe I’ll give you some freedom from these bonds."

Cas stared at Dean, and Dean gave a grin.

"Yep. Will you be a good angel for me?" Dean asked. His hand wrapped around Cas’ cock and started to stroke slowly.

Dean lowered his lips and licked at Cas’ cockhead, staring up at Cas as he did. Cas grunted, and his head dropped back.

"Give into the feelings, Cas." Dean murmured, before he sucked in the head of Cas’ cock, tonguing at the slit.

He sucked down Cas’ cock, hollowing his cheeks, and Cas groaned.

Dean chuckled and popped off Cas’ cock for a second.

"I wonder if I can get you to come." Dean murmured. Cas grunted, and Dean smirked, sucking two fingers in his mouth before he pulled them away and let one sink inside of Cas.

Dean’s mouth went back around Cas’ cock and he started sucking again, head bobbing, while he fingered Cas, pumping in and out and looking for Cas’ prostate.

Dean added another finger and found it, and he hummed in pleasure, making Cas jerk from the sensation around his cock, and Dean pressing against his prostate.

Cas groaned, shaking his head, and Dean winked, increasing his ministrations.

Cas could feel himself unwillingly start to get hard, and he whimpered, shutting his eyes. Dean’s free hand roamed up and down Cas’ stomach and chest, feeling the skin there and humming happily around Cas’ cock, working his throat, and making Cas groan.

When Cas started to keen from the sensations, Dean grinned around Cas’ cock, tasting a spurt of pre-come.

His free hand went down to start playing with Cas’ balls, and Cas cried out around the gag. Dean started working faster and more insistently until he tasted the first rope of Cas’ come.

Dean sucked and swallowed down, milking Cas for all he had.

Cas whimpered and keened as Dean pulled away, and he watched Dean lick at his lips. Cas tugged at his bonds hopefully, and Dean laughed.

"You need to earn your chance, Cas." Dean said. "And trust me, I’ll make you earn it."


End file.
